


Dance the Night Away

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Carl Grimes fluff, F/M, Fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: You and Carl find an old record player and have some fun they haven't had in a long time





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a Carl x reader where they find an old record player and records and just listen to records and dance all night. At one point they get really close and they kiss. Fluffly or smutty I don't mind. I also love your writing. <3 thank you!
> 
> Just throwing this out there, any story that involves Carl or Beth or any other underage character, I will only do fluff. I will never do smut for any underage character or Chandler Riggs. I know he's definitely 18 but he'll forever be 11 years old to me hahahaha.

            After the fall of Hershel’s farm four months ago, the group had been travelling, never staying in one place for more than a few days. Sometimes it was because it was surrounded by too many walkers. Sometimes there wasn’t enough food. But most of the time it was because it was in the middle of nowhere, not even close to any town they could gather supplies from.

 

            The group had found you on the highway while you were eating some food you found sitting untouched on the hood of a car with a message written on the windshield for a girl named Sophia but whatever it said had been washed away by the elements. You figured the message must be old as the food was collecting dust so you helped yourself.

 

            One woman, Carol, wasn’t happy to see you taking food that was once meant for her daughter but the group’s leader, Rick Grimes along with the rest of the group had understood your desperation and hunger and took you in. With your parents long dead, you had no one and it was a relief to be with people again, to be protected once more.

 

            Carl was thrilled to have another kid his age to talk to and the two of you became close friends after four months of travelling together. He knew a lot about weapons and fighting for someone so young but it gave him a chance to teach you too. You were getting better but you still had a lot left to learn.

 

            The group had been travelling without sleep for days and finding any form of shelter would’ve been acceptable to all of you. But, by mid-afternoon, you managed to find a decently sized house you could stay in. You were so excited, you almost ran towards it but you knew better and you moved cautiously.

 

            You helped Carl search the house, finding nothing out of the ordinary. This house had been abandoned a long time ago. There wasn’t a single walker in this house which was fortunate as they wouldn’t have to waste time dragging it outside and burning it after killing it.

 

            While the others searched the kitchen for food and set up their beds for the night, you and Carl explored upstairs. You came across a room with the entire wall lined with shelves that were starting to droop from the weight of the hundreds of records sitting on them.

 

            “Wow,” you said, “Someone had an interesting hobby.”

 

            “Look,” Carl said, blowing dust off an old record player sitting on a wooden table with even more records sitting in the cabinet underneath the table, “See anything you like?”

 

            “I don’t know,” you replied, “Maybe we should just pick a random one and play it. For fun.”

 

            “Sure.” Carl pulled a random record from the cabinet and put it on the player without even looking at the label. He carefully took the needle and placed it down. The music started, playing quietly and Carl turned it up just a bit.

 

            “I’ve never heard of this,” you said, “But I like it.”

 

            “Me too,” Carl said. Before he knew it, you had a hold of his hand and were spinning in a circle. He laughed as he tried to keep up with you, “What’re we doing?”

 

            “Dance with me,” you said, letting go of his hands though you continued you twirl around in circles. Your energy just made him laugh even harder and he started dancing with you. Rick and the others came in to check on the two of you every now and then but it had been so long since the two of you were able to have any fun so they left you alone.

 

            By the time night came, the two of you were exhausted and fell back on the mattress sitting on the other side of the room. Records were stacked on the wooden table and you had just put on another, letting it play in the background while you caught your breath.

 

            “I’m glad we found this place,” Carl said.

 

            “Me too,” you panted. You rubbed your tired eyes and then let your hand fall to your sides. Your hand landed on Carl’s and you quickly pulled away, your cheeks turning even redder, “Sorry.”

 

            “Don’t be,” Carl said, grabbing your hand. The two of you sat up and stretched your sore muscles, “I’m…I’m really glad we found you, Y/N.”

 

            “Really?” you said. Carl nodded and you couldn’t hide the smile on your face, “That’s really nice, Carl. I’m glad you found me too. Um…Carl…you know you’re still holding my hand, right?”

 

            “Oh, sorry,” Carl muttered, pulling his hand away.

 

            “No, no!” you exclaimed, taking his hand again, “I like it. I just didn’t know if you knew you were still holding my hand. Keep holding my hand.”

 

            Carl squeezed your hand, “Thanks. I…um…I like it too. I like you, Y/N.”

 

            “You do?”

 

            “Y-yeah.”

           

            “Wow,” you said, “No one I’ve ever liked has liked me back before.”

 

            It was extremely awkward for the both of you but you were going to push through it, knowing now that you had feelings for each other. How serious these feelings could get for someone as young as you remained to be seen. But for now, you could enjoy the moment.

 

            “So, um…” Carl murmured, staring at your lips, “What…um…what do we do…”

 

            You weren’t sure how this would work but you had to do this because neither of you could hold back anymore. You leaned in and kissed his lips, your hand hovering just above his shoulder. The kiss didn’t last long and it was clumsy but it didn’t seem to bother him.

 

            Carl smiled, looking up at the door as he heard footsteps approaching, “We should probably get downstairs.”

 

            “Right,” you said. Carl reluctantly let go of your hand, getting up off the mattress to turn the music off as the door opened and Rick poked his head in, looking at you, then at Carl. He was clearly suspicious, knowing that it had gone quiet in here but he didn’t ask any questions considering he hadn’t caught them doing anything too bad. Although, you couldn’t imagine what Rick would’ve done if he caught you two just a moment ago, locked in a kiss.

 

            “Hey,” he said, “Dinner’s ready. Come downstairs and eat.”

 

            “We’ll be right down,” you said. Rick walked away but left the door open as he headed back downstairs. You couldn’t help but giggle and cover your face, “That wasn’t embarrassing at all.”

 

            “Right?” Carl chuckled as he helped you onto your feet, “So, do you think we should tell my dad about um…about us?”

 

            “I don’t know,” you shrugged as you followed him out of the room, “We’ll let him figure it out on his own!”

 

 


End file.
